Eternal Flame
by Saber Wing
Summary: Perhaps if she prayed, it could someday be. But sometimes your prayers just aren't enough. Takes place before the game. Seth x Eirika


_**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone! Welcome to my first Fire Emblem fic! I've been meaning to write a Seth/Eirika fic for ages, but I never had a good enough idea for one until now. It came to me as I was replaying my sacred stones game...again. I can't even count the number of times I've played it all the way through, but anyway, I think you'll enjoy it.

Remember the first flashback in the game with Eirika, Lyon, and Ephraim? Eirika says that she stayed up too late thinking about her prayer to the temple flame, and that's when it came to me. What was Eirika's prayer, and why was she so hesitant to say what it was? My obsession with the Seth/Eirika pairing took over after that, and this is what I came up with. Quite a bit of angst, just so you know. Anyway, I'll stop yapping now so you can read the damn story xD. I don't own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, or any of the characters. On with the story!

**Eternal Flame**

**By: Angel Wings-008**

The flames blazed endlessly, chasing shadows from the walls and casting light to the otherwise dark room. Princess Eirika of Renais knelt before the altar where the temple flame stood, delicate hands pressed firmly together in silent prayer. With downcast eyes, she gazed at the cold marble floor, vaguely marveling at its unusual brightness. Sometimes as she gazed at the brilliance of this floor, she had to wonder if one's soul could be sucked into its depths.

Perhaps this feeling of being drawn into the iridescent marble was only her imagination...Yes that was probably it. She'd felt so melancholy these past few days, she could hardly stand it. All this trouble due to an emotion she held so dear. Who knew love could cause such sorrow? It was so absurd, Eirika almost wanted to laugh. _Perhaps if my heart was not a raw wound of misery..._Listening to the depressing thoughts in her mind, Eirika allowed herself a shaky smile. When had she become such a cynic? Funny, how a simple crush could change a person so.

But it was more than that; she could feel it in her bones! Even so much as a simple mention of the silver knight caused chills to run up and down her spine, and her mind never failed to wander to thoughts of her beloved paladin. No matter how she tried to keep her feelings locked inside her heart, they always seemed to rush out and swamp her again. She knew it was wrong. Seth was her knight, her paladin; anything more wouldn't be fair to her subjects. Even so, oh how she prayed it could be more! Maybe it was selfish, but what sane woman wouldn't wish it were so?

With his crimson eyes and hair to match their hue, and a handsome face to go along with them, he was truly a sight to behold. Eirika couldn't decide which she found more attractive, the sight of him urging the steed he rode into a steady trot? Or perhaps it was the way his muscles flexed beneath his doublet as he thrust his lance. Of course, she found his personality to be equally enticing. You would never find a more loyal man than Seth, nor would you find one as cleaver. The quiet kindness he projected was a constant comfort to her when times were rough, and she knew that if she ever needed someone to depend on, he would be there without question.

_Oh, how I've prayed for a future with him. But sometimes your prayers just aren't enough._

Nevertheless, that didn't stop her from wanting to try. After that fateful night those few days ago, she had to.

ooooooooooooooo

_Flashback_

It was twilight at Castle Renais. All had gone to bed long ago, except for the guards that patrolled the grounds and a certain teenaged princess who wandered the halls aimlessly, lost in thought. Her journey to Serafew would begin tomorrow, and she could hardly wait to see Ephraim and Lyon, though she was filled with anxiety at the thought of her trip to Grado's temple. Eirika's prayers throughout the years had varied, from a little girl's wish to someday fall in love, to wanting her people to live safely and happily for eternity, but this year she would pray for more than she had ever dared.

Well, she wanted to anyway, she had for the longest time. But never had she thought she would act upon her impulse, at least not to something as important as the temple flame. Night after night for years and years, she had silently prayed to someday be with the crimson haired paladin, ever since she was a thirteen year old girl in the bloom of adolescence. It was an entirely different matter however, to pray to the famous flame. Eirika bit her lip nervously, and stopped to lean on the wall. If she were to do that, that would mean the darkest secret of her heart would be revealed to the eternal flame, the very flame that had burned since the time of darkness. Would the all seeing flame engulf her heart and crush it? Would her deepest secret be revealed and laid out for all to see? She knew it was foolish to think so, but Eirika just couldn't seem to help herself.

Would she dare? Could she dare? Or would she be forced to lock her heart away forever, never to truly listen to her innermost desires?

Eirika was so lost in thought that she almost ran straight into the double doors that loomed ahead of her, and she squealed and stopped at the last minute. _Hehe...Door...That would have been awfully embarrassing._ Reaching out, she turned the handle and the doors opened onto a small balcony, which she walked onto with delight. Maybe some fresh air would help her clear her mind. A cold wind suddenly blew through the air, and she shivered, slightly taken aback from the change of warmth to cold. She shouldn't be surprised. After all, she was clad only in her thin nightclothes. The wind blew once again, and she lifted her face to the breeze, not caring about the cold air that swept over her skin, but merely savoring it's pureness.

Hearing footsteps and the clank of armor behind her, Eirika turned to see the object of her thoughts standing in the doorway, gazing at her in bafflement.

"Princess Eirika, whatever are you doing awake at this late hour? You should rest up for your journey tomorrow," said Seth, stepping forward into the dusk. Gazing into his eyes, she almost gasped out loud. The moonlight shone in them, making them sparkle so brilliantly, she was at a loss for words, and she forced herself to slow her breathing before speaking.

"I know I should. I suppose I just have a lot on my mind. I thought some fresh air would help me clear my mind," said Eirika, sweeping a teal lock of hair out of her face as the wind blew it in her eyes.

"I understand your need to clear your mind milady, but couldn't you do that in the safety of your own room? What would happen if Castle Renais were attacked, with you right out in the open, in danger? When I found you gone, I wasn't sure what to think..." Seth murmured, brow scrunching up, as if worried.

Eirika gazed at the silver knight in wonder, surprised. "You came to my room and checked? Just to make sure I was alright?" Eirika murmured, struggling to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Seth stared straight back at her, seemingly unaffected, but Eirika thought she saw the lightest blush creep up to his cheeks. It must have been the cold, she reasoned with herself. Seth never blushed!

"Of course, my lady. It is my duty to do so. I am your paladin," he uttered in a respectful tone, underlain with the faintest trace of warmth.

Eirika sighed inwardly, as her heart sank farther into her chest. So that was it then. She really wasn't that surprised, though she was still more crushed than she had ever thought possible. She was a princess, and he, a knight in her service. It was foolish to hope for more. Eirika's head drooped slightly towards the ground, and despite her best efforts, tears gathered beneath her bright blue eyes.

"Is that really all I am to you Seth? Just another one of your charges?" she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. Head bowed, eyes squeezed shut, princess Eirika let the tears flow, not able to hold them back any longer. Putting her hand over her mouth, she turned away from the dumbstruck paladin, struggling to stifle her sorrowful sobs.

"M-Milady?" she heard Seth stammer, sounding as if he were shocked to the core. "Are you all-"

Eirika turned towards him and forced a smile, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "It's alright Seth, I'll be okay. Please just return to your chamber now. I'll make my way back to my room on my own," she replied in a shaky and heartbroken voice.

"Prin-, no. Eirika," Seth uttered, causing Eirika's eyes to widen. He hardly ever used her name. Not without the title, at least. "That is not the only reason I went to check your room."

"I-It's not?"

"No." Taking a breath, he stepped towards her and placed both of his hand on her shoulders, looking into her eyes as he began to speak. "I, well you see princess, you are... precious to me. I know not what I would do if you were hurt," he said, gazing earnestly into her upturned face.

"Seth..." Eirika whispered, hardly believing the words that she heard. _I am...precious to him? Is it really true?_ Seth cleared his throat, and slowly stepped away, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Thank you Seth. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that," said Eirika, reaching up to wipe the remaining tears off of her cheeks. Before she could however, the silver knight reached up and brushed them off with gentle fingers, dropping his hand after a few seconds, as if just now realizing what he was doing.

"That was...uncalled for. I apologize, milady...," he uttered, averting his eyes.

She smiled and shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was, um, sweet of you," she replied, now blushing herself. "A-Anyway, I think I need just a few more moments be myself if you don't mind. Then I'll head back to my room."

"Very well. I'll wait for you out here so I can escort you," said Seth turning to walk back out the doors. Eirika smiled to herself, and sighed softly. He really was such a thoughtful man...With a smile still on her face, she turned around and leaned on the balcony railing, gazing into the night

Before she knew what was happening, the railing began to make an ominous creaking sound, and it snapped, causing her to fly forward with a scream. _Oh no! It's so high up, I'll be crushed by the fall! _In panic, she flailed her arms, searching for something to grab on to-

And she was pulled into a pair of strong arms from behind. Seth jumped back, cradling Eirika in his arms bridal style. She sighed with relief and snuggled her head onto his shoulder, shaking in fear. She had come so close to death...It was frightening to think about.

"Eirika, are you well?" Seth inquired concern thick in his tone. "I told Forde to reinforce all of the balcony railings." He scowled and shook his head, disgusted. "I'll have to have another talk with him, he's quite the slacker. The knights of Renais need to uphold a stable image, not succumb to laziness."

"I-I'm alright. Thank you, Seth. You saved my life."

"Think nothing of it, milady." They stayed like that, Seth cradling Eirika in his arms, and after a few moments, the pair became increasingly aware of the awkwardness.

"Um, Seth...You can...put me down now," Eirika croaked, desire she normally kept under wraps hitting her in crashing waves.

The silver knight stared down at her, and to her surprise, his eyes were glazed with desire akin to her own, his voice, deep and husky. "No milady... I don't believe I can. Please forgive me in advance for this, princess." Tiping her chin up to his face, Seth crushed his lips onto hers, devouring her mouth with a passionate kiss. It was a brief kiss, fierce, yet at the same time sweet, and the whole world seemed to vanish from beneath them. In that single, wonderful, moment, no social status mattered, only the love between two tormented souls, stepping over the boundaries to share one special kiss.

When her knight broke contact and placed her on her feet, Eirika felt emptiness more terrible then ever before, but something else was different too. There was hope. A glimmer of hope shone bright in the hopelessness, and Eirika nestled it close to her heart. She knew what she had to do. Even if her prayers were never answered, even should she never get her wish, she'd know that she'd done everything she could.

"Shall we go, princess?" asked Seth, a distant look in his eyes. Already reverting back to his stoic knightly self.

Eirika smiled and placed her hand in the crook of the arm that he offered. "Yes, lets." _This is anything but over, my silver knight. I'll not let you slip away so easily._

ooooooooooooooo

Smiling to herself yet again at the memory, Eirika's resolve was renewed, and she formed the prayer she'd hidden from the flame for so long.

_Oh beauteous flame, please here me. I know that what I ask of you may not be wholly pure; I know that it is selfish, and not what a princess should ever wish for. But even though it is selfish, even if my heart is tainted with sin as a price for my love, I ask this one thing of you. Please, oh please, bring my beloved paladin to me. Please grant me a chance to form a future with the only man I will ever love. It is all I want. Holy flame, grant my heart's desire, if only this one time._

A single tear carved a path down her cheek, and she brushed it away, relieved that she'd done what she'd set out to do. Perhaps some day, her desperate prayer would be answered.

A voice from out in the hall shook her out of her reverie, forcing her back to reality with a start.

"Eirika, come on, what's taking you so long? You've been in there for ages!" said the voice of her twin brother, impatient.

"Come now Ephraim, be reasonable. Not all of us can simple pray and be out of there within a single minute!" uttered the voice of Lyon, amused.

"I told you I already knew what I was going to pray for, so I did it and came out, that's all there is to it!"

"Well Ephraim, that's because you know little to nothing about the legend of the flame, and you never pay tribute to it at all!" Lyon replied, struggling to keep from laughing.

Eirika rose and walked out into the hallway, hands on her hips. "Alright, dear brother, I'm finished. Are you quite happy now?" she asked, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Ephraim raised a teal eyebrow and crossed his arms. "No, I'm starving! We had to stand out here waiting for you for so long we missed the feast at Grado keep!" he answered, though she could tell he was only teasing her. Ephraim hated elaborate feasts.

"Did you pray for something you wanted Eirika?" asked Lyon.

"Yes..." she said, momentarily thinking of her crimson haired paladin. Ephraim noticed the faraway look in her eyes, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is anything wrong, sister? You aren't regretting your prayer, are you?" asked Ephraim in a gentle voice.

She remembered the feel of his lips on hers, and, despite her aching heart, she smiled. "No. It's truly all I've ever wanted."

ooooooooooooooo

So what did you think? Thanks for reading, and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
